


the troika driver

by RelatedToStars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, kind of with reader, um, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelatedToStars/pseuds/RelatedToStars
Summary: Balaga asks Dolokhov to find out what (y/n) is like, because he’d afraid of what she might think of him.





	the troika driver

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this will be the first official published reader insert, I wrote another one, but it’s not complete and this one is bad, but I wrote it any way. And there is only one other reader insert with the great comet, which I’ve seen on this website.  
> I’ve been trying to write it in a few ways, but this one is the best out of all the shit stories.

You were invited to Helene Kuragina’s ball and sure the ball was nice, coming here with your friends, so many people dressed with all sorts of garments, shinning and sparkling, extravagant and elegant. Everything was amazing. But the conversations were a little boring. Talking about all the gossip, though you and your friends weren't gossip girls, but the table we were seated at, had some of the most gossiping wives you could ever have.  
They were talking about Natasha and her cousin coming to visit Moscow. And right now were talking about Natasha's cousin, Sonya, she was asked by Dolokhov to be his wife, but she denied him and became the fiancé of Nikolaj, Natasha's brother.  
How they knew this, you would never know, because all that conversation was privet for that family, but now you knew...  
Getting bored with the conversations at hand, you looked around, still muttering at how amazing the Kuragin’s had made the ball, though the opera was much more decretive, and the atmosphere was of awe with the performances. 

She spotted Natalia Rostova dancing with Anatole Kuragin; they were speaking in quiet tones, though Anatole looked like he wanted to shout it out to the world. 

Dolokhov appeared by her side and asked to dance with her in the next dance.  
"Oh," she said, stunned that anyone would ask this of her. "I would Love to"

As the next dance music made its way to her ears, she stood up and Dolokhov appeared next to her and took her arm in his and they made their way to the dance floor.  
They both bowed, and then he took her left hand and placed his right hand on her right shoulder blade.  
As they danced, Dolokhov made simple talk and asked some questions.  
"How has your evening been?" He asked.  
"It's been nice," she replied "this place is nice"  
It was nice as a ball room, but she would rather sit knitting next to the warm fire, but she always did enjoy a little adventure every once and awhile.  
Not that she could tell this man, they weren't to be wed, though she'd prefer not to marry this man.  
Dolokhov nodded as they danced a little more.  
"How have you been taking this winter" he asked some more.  
"I've been by the fire most days" she replied, though she would be rudely interrupted by her siblings who wanted her play with them.  
As the dance came to an end, he bowed and she curtsied.  
He led the way off the dance floor and into a couched area, where the last couple had just gotten up to dance.  
You sat next to Dolokhov, a little confused at his actions.  
"Apologies of my asking, but what are your interests" he asked  
"Um, what do you mean?" You asked, kind of confused, well you knew what he meant, but wanted to know why he would ask this of you.  
"Well, I have this friend and he wanted me to find out what you were like" he said awkwardly.  
"Oh" she said a little stunned.  
"I'm sorry about this, miss (y/ln)" he said, rather quickly, standing up and bowing. "I shouldn't have asked, please accept my apologies"  
As he was about to dash off and disappear into the crowd. Her thought process rebooted and said.  
"Wait!" she shouted and received a few stares.  
He stopped as he was about to walk off and turned around.  
"Would you at least give me a chance to meet your friend?"

-

Which lead you and Dolokhov to be standing out in the cold snow, and wearing woolly coats to keep the chill off. He led you to where the sleighs were, the horses neighing and snorting in the cold air.

A gruff sounding voice bellowed from a man that was petting the horses, he was kind of short, with a very big black beard.  
“Balaga, this is the lady you were talking about” Dolokhov said. And gestured for (y/n) to move forward.  
She was much taller than this man, but he seemed to have a height to him, even without standing above her. He was dressed in a green and red raggedy coat, and very surprising red pants. His hands were covered with grey fingerless gloves and she was surprised he still had his fingers in this cold weather.  
“Ba..laga?” she tried to pronounce and thankfully she’d heard it right.  
“Yes, that’s me!” his voice was quite loud, even when they were so close. “You must be (y/n)” she could tell he was trying to play it cool.  
“um…” she said nodding, then looking back at Dolokhov and at the ball, where all the lights in the windows looked warm and inviting, longing for the warmth, she looked back at Balaga and not wanting to be impolite, she asked. “Would you like to dance with me?”  
“Yes, I’d like that very much!” he said quickly. Then he frowned at his sudden actions and rephrased what he had said. “Yes, that would be nice”  
“Good,” she said, “Because I’m getting a little cold”  
She put out her hand for him to take, truth is she was being a little bold at this point, but she was cold and the only other company around her was an assassin. So what harm could it do, to see the handsome looks in a troika driver and go dancing with him?

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research, on the dancing…


End file.
